Wolf Blood
by TheRaven1428
Summary: Akavryenne, now Alyxstraszahe, has discovered her heritage as the Daughter of Hircine. An ancient Prophecy said Alyx will either be the Salvation or Doom of Skyrim. Is she going to Complete the Prophecy by Saving Skyrim, or Bring the Province to her knees? Is Alyxstraszahe Nyx even going to complete the prophecy? -Sequel to Mythic Blood-


Blood. Screams. The Faces of People I'll Never See Again. That's all I remember.

Feran, Shock. Fura, Surprise. Stalf, Fear. Hestla, Confusion. Serana, Anger. Valerica, Fear. Harkon, Betrayal.

Hazily, I crawled towards the Door of the Keep of the -Late- Volkihar clan. Garmr walked up to me, and whines in my ear. I stand on shaky paws. I take the small knapsack holding my daggers and bow/arrows hanging from CuSith's mouth. The death hounds push open a door and lean on it to keep it open.

Windhelm. I need to get to Windhelm. Galmar might actually be happy to see me. Jorleif will probably cry. The Jarl… Might be shocked at my Wolf form. That's even if they _let_ two death hounds and a White Wolf almost the height of a Great Dane, and the Muscle of a large animal in the Front Gate! Forget the Palace of Kings for now. Somewhere near humans, then we can travel to Ysgramor's City… before that, I felt over exhausted, and tried my hardest to get to the watchtower. I laid down. The Death hounds laid on either side of me.

As I fade into sleep, I hear fast approaching footsteps. CuSith and Garmr growl soflty. '_Maybe someone survived, and has come to finish me.'_ I think as I escape into the bliss of unconsciousness.

My senses are fuzzy, My muscles -'Human'- burn and ache. Where am I?

Volkihar… That's right…. I destroyed the whole clan in the midst of the daytime.

Orthjolf wasn't even in the Keep at the time. He lived. I don't know what he would do when he found out. Hunt me down and end Me? Pity me and console Me? I don't know.

I tried to move, but like a hung-over _joor_, I was groggy and slow. My eyes shot open; still most likely the feral Yellow/Gold they had turned when Serana tried to kill me inside the Soul Cairn. I sat up and immediately regretted the choice.

"Easy there Lass." I heard a voice say. _Brynjolf's face _came into my view as did the rest of the Cistern. Even _Mercer Frey._ Oh goodie. "We found you on a job and had to save you. Those two _dogs_ were rather finicky that they stay with you. You can tell all of us what happened later, if you want. We're all stuck down here in the Flagon anyway. A storm flooded the river and the Boss isn't sending anyone out. What's your name, Lass?"

"Yours first Sir."

He laughs. "You're a sharp one you are, Lass. I'm Brynjolf."

"Alyxstraszahe. You can call me Alyx… Or Lass if you think it's all a mouthful." He laughs again.

"Everybody's in the Flagon having a drink waiting on the Mysterious Girl with two _very annoying Dogs _at her side. Undead even." He says. In a blink, which he did, I was up, staring around the dim cistern. The death hounds were searching the area.

"*Whistle*CuSith! Garmr! Here boys! *Whistle*" the undead dogs look at me, look at each other, and bolt towards me. when they're three feet away I say, "CuSith! Garmr! Heel!" And they stop. "Come!" they walk over. I point to the floor. "Sit." They do so. I stretch out my whole and lower my hand palm side down. "Down." They lay down. Bryn looks at me wide eyed.

"I've never seen dogs so well behaved.." I smile.

"I believe you said that a "Everybody" is waiting in the Flagon for me. I suggest we see them."

Ne leads me out of the cistern and through the cabinet doorway. He stops at the arch where I can see the whole of the Ragged Flagon. Everybody stops talking abruptly to look at me. Mercer Frey stands up from the farthest table where he too, can see the whole of the Flagon.

"Who are you?" he asks.

I speak loudly so the whole guild can hear me. "Alyxstraszahe Nyx, Daughter of Hircine." I say carefully, doing a some-what impersonation of my Father. Everyone paled. I smiled, showing canines. Now even Mercer was almost as pale as me.

"What's up with the dead dogs?" Vex shouted, though she was the closest to me. I growled and took a menacing step forward.

"I am close friends with Molag Bal. They are companions from him." I got in her personal space. She was scared now. "_And you will treat them with respect. Do I make myself clear?"_ I did a mixed impersonation of Hircine and Mercer. Vex sat back down and nodded.

"You were talking in your sleep. You mentioned a few names. The ones we could here clearly were _Volkihar_ and _Windhelm._ We obviously know Ysgramor's City, but who or what is Volkihar?" Mercer asked after a moment.

"I have _close_ friends in Windhelm… Volkihar is nothing." I made my face a blank mask, cool and collected. Mercer didn't see through it though. He did however, see through the words.

"You wouldn't have been talking about it in your sleep if it wasn't important, would you?"

I growled again. "Vampires. The oldest Vampires in Skyrim. I was captured by them after the leader's men believed I was the Lord's second daughter. I'm not. I needed their assistance to find my heritage. _I crawled through a plane of Oblivion to find a prophecy written about me being all of Tamriel's Salvation or Doom, and destroying the clan. I watched an Ideal Master read said prophecy and then my so-called sister, attacked me after she believed I was lying."_ I stopped there. I slipped up, said too much…

The Guildmaster walked up to me, and spoke in a soft voice. "You don't have to hide anything from us. Who the hell are we going to tell that we know a daedric princess? Besides, no one would believe us. And we're defiantly _not_ telling the secrets of the child of a Daedric prince." I have to admit, that's a good argument. Who would tell someone that they know a Daedric Princess and Her Darkest Secret?

"The storm probably won't let up for a week. We can get two members of the guild to go with you and your companions." I laughed.

"That is good and all, but why wait and waste time and men? CuSith! Garmr! Come!" My companions appeared a minute later with my small bag. I pulled out my daggers and bow and arrows and strapped them in their correct places. I pulled out my cloak and put it on. I knelt next to the two dogs.

"I bid you all goodbye." I said with a canine showing smile, and teleported us to Windhelm. And opened my eyes to see I was right in front of the throne of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, and he was staring at me in shock.

"Nyx?"


End file.
